


i like sleep (and maybe you too)

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Don't Ask, I can't write if you couldn't tell, I'm sorry shownu, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, a LOT of references, hyungkyun as bros cuz that's a fucking CONCEPT, idk - Freeform, jookyun if u squint, no actual plot tbh, pls save me, side!kiho, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: "Don't go falling in love with him," Changkyun warned like Hyungwon would do the dumb mistake of falling in love with his younger brother's best friend. "That won't be a problem." Hyungwon said, making his way towards the red-haired.





	i like sleep (and maybe you too)

**Author's Note:**

> its hyunghyuk ft incorrect quotes

Hyung are you done?" Changkyun asked the elder as he peeked his head inside Hyungwon's room. "Yeah just a second," Hyungwon said, adjusting his eyeliner. He grabbed the cologne on his dresser and proceeded to spray it onto his whole body. 

Changkyun walked over to his brother and stood beside him. He stared at their reflection through the mirror. They may have not many resemblance towards each other but it was obvious they were related in a way by the little details. "Wow hyung no words could explain how handsome you are," Changkyun breathed out, eyes meeting Hyungwon's on the mirror. 

Hyungwon blinked and placed a hand on his heart in awe. "Aw Changkyun-" 

"But numbers can, 4 out of 10." 

"You little shit!" Hyungwon yelled, ready to pounced onto his younger brother but Changkyun was quicker and he was now walking down the steps, cackling all the way. Hyungwon sighed, knowing that he would just waste his energy if he went and chased after Changkyun. He grabbed his things and left the place. 

It was a Saturday night, a nice night for a party maybe. There was loud music blasting through a house - alive with colours and lively with drunkards - piercing through the silent night. Two figures, illuminated by the moonlight, one short, another tall walked towards said house, all dressed up and ready to impress.

Hyungwon, the tall one was leading in step, humming out a happy tune to himself. "Making my way downtown, walking fast," Hyungwon sang to himself, leaving behind Changkyun who was trying his best to keep up with Hyungwon's long strides. "Hyung wait up!" Changkyun shouted. 

Hyungwon turned his head, feeling apologetically as he look at Changkyun's breathless self. "Walking slower so that my brother can keep up," he muttered, slowing down. Changkyun hit him on the shoulder, face scrunched up in a pout.

"I hate you. Why are we related?" Changkyun said, finally on the same length as his brother. "You don't hate me, you love me. Who else is going to put up with your weird shit and tag along with you to parties?" Hyungwon asked, nearing the party they were invited to. 

"Touchè. Also please don't attempt to embarrass me at my friend's party," Changkyun said as he knocked on the front door. But nobody answered so Changkyun take that as his cue to enter the house as he pleased. Hyungwon followed behind him and was immediately hit with a wave of heat and loud music. 

"I think it's you who keeps on embarrassing yourself Changkyun," Hyungwon said, earning yet another shove to the shoulder. 

Changkyun navigated himself around the sea of sweaty people. Hyungwon tagged closely behind his younger brother so to not lose him as he avoided a bunch of tipsy college kids trying to jump on him. Changkyun laughed in amusement, walking faster until they reached the kitchen, away from the party-people. 

"Changkyun, my man, you're here!" Jooheon greeted him, reeking of alcohol and smelling something like strawberry. Hyungwon glanced at a bowl of weird substance placed at the corner of the room. He made a mental note to avoid that punch and to stir Changkyun away from whatever concotion that was. 

"Hyungwon hyung you're here too!" Jooheon yelled in his ear as he draped an arm around Hyungwon's shoulder. Hyungwon made a face as he peeled Jooheon's arm away from him. "Hello to you too Jooheon," he said while Changkyun cackled somewhere behind him. 

"Dude I have this joke someone told me but I only remember the punch line." Jooheon slurred, swaying side-to-side. 

Hyungwon held his shoulder, helping him stand upright. "Go on," Hyungwon told him, more on entertaining the younger man than himself. Jooheon had his eyes closed shut and for a moment Hyungwon wondered if the male had dozed off, forgetting about the joke he was infatuated on. 

But then Jooheon stopped swaying and stood straight for once since Hyungwon saw him. "Tooth hurty," he mumbled. Hyungwon almost sputtered out a 'what the fuck' when Changkyun suddenly appeared beside him. 

"What is the best time to see the dentist?" Changkyun said out of nowhere. Hyungwon glanced at his brother weirdly. Jooheon went ahead to Changkyun, holding onto both sides of his shoulders with his hands, staring into Changkyun's eyes. "Bro, you complete me." Jooheon whispered. 

"Okay that's enough," Hyungwon said, pulling Jooheon away from Changkyun. His older brother senses tingling as his radar was on full alert. 

But Changkyun only giggled under the attention. "Anyways hyung, where's Minhyuk hyung?" He asked the tipsy male. Jooheon's mouth formed a pout as he arranged his thoughts. "Minhyuk hyung? I think I saw him in the living room?" Jooheon finally said. 

"Great! I'll see you later then!" 

"Changkyun wait!" Jooheon tried to stop him but Changkyun already tugged on Hyungwon's wrist and pulled him away from the kitchen. 

They swerved through a swarm of sweaty college kids. Hyungwon's face scrunched up in disgust at everyone he saw. Hyungwon wasn't a party-goer, he much rather spend his weekend in bed but as the responsible older brother, Hyungwon decided to tag along in any case Changkyun would end up doing something dumb. In which case, always.

They finally arrived at the living room, where the main party was being held. Everyone was either drunkenly grinding on others or drukenly getting grind on. Hyungwon's eyes wandered around but immediately landed upon a tuff of red hair shamelessly flirting while being handsy with everyone else. There was something about the male that made Hyungwon unable to take his eyes off him. 

"That's Lee Minhyuk, the host," Changkyun said as if he read Hyungwon's mind. "He's my best friend." As far as things go, Changkyun and him always had the same group of friends. But this Lee Minhyuk was new. Hyungwon never heard of him, maybe Changkyun had mentioned about him once or twice. But this was the first time Hyungwon had ever seen him. 

"Don't go falling in love with him," Changkyun warned like Hyungwon would do the dumb mistake of falling in love with his younger brother's best friend. "That won't be a problem." Hyungwon said, making his way towards the red-haired. 

\--

"THERE'S A PROBLEM," Hyungwon yelled, furiously biting onto a bar of chocolate. Hoseok stared at him disgustingly from his work table - or the kitchen counter, really - trying hard to be a productive member of society. But his so-called best friend Chae Hyungwon decided to crash in today with whatever problem he has. 

"And what is the problem?" Hoseok asked him. 

"Okay remember this party that happened like a week ago? And Changkyun was invited so I decided to tag along?" Hyungwon said, still chewing on his Cadbury chunk. Hoseok hummed in acknowledgement. "So turns out the host is Changkyun's best friend and that little shit even warned me - dare he - to stay away from his best friend but this best friend by some weird fate decided to show up more often in our dorm? Like I didn't even know about his existence until a week ago and now he's entering my dorm like he owns the place?" 

Hoseok blinked at him, "Oh you mean Minhyuk?" he asked. "The kid's always like that, he sometimes drop off at my dorm. I think he knows this place better than Kihyun and I do." 

"Is the world that small?" Hyungwon wondered out loud. "You're being dramatic Hyungwon. I don't see the problem here with Minhyuk, he's a good kid albeit loud." Hoseok reasoned. 

"Of course he's not the problem hyung, it's me here hello, Mr Super Duper Gay has a crush on his brother's best friend." Hyungwon said, waving his chocolate bar up in the air. 

"I have a brother and a crush on Minhyuk?" Hoseok asked out loud. Hyungwon groaned. "Not you hyung. It's me, Chae Hyungwon, super gay and probably have a crush on my brother's best friend, Lee Minhyuk." he said. 

"Don't we all?" Kihyun asked, emerging from his room. 

"Wait we all have a crush on Minhyuk? But Kihyun I thought I am dating you and aren't you dating me?" Hoseok asked. 

Kihyun sighed, "And I honestly wonder why." he mumbled under his breath. 

"No hyung, what I meant was all of us are gay. And Hyungwon took it to another level by having a crush on Changkyun's best friend, who happens to be our friend, Minhyuk." he explained. 

Hoseok nodded his head, "That makes much more sense." he mumbled. Kihyun only shook his head. "So? Care to tell us more?" he asked, turning towards Hyungwon. Hyungwon carefully bite into his chococlate bar this time, thinking hard on where to start it off. 

"So Lee Minhyuk, fun guy, best friend's with my brother. Went to his party a week ago and it was wild. So then he keeps coming to our dorm and at first I was like cool but after awhile I was like no, not cool. I don't know what happen but I think? I might have fallen for him." Hyungwon mumbled out. 

He turned to look at Kihyun who was standing at the walk-in kitchenette. The shorter male calmly ripped open two packets of instant noodles, he took out the raw noodles and walked over to Hyungwon. Placing the noodles on each side of Hyungwon's cheek, Kihyun asked him, "What are you?" 

Hyungwon stared at Kihyun. "An idiot ramyeon." he replied. 

"And what did the idiot ramyeon do?" 

"Fell in love with his brother's best friend,"

"And why do the people in dramas don't fall in love with their brother's best friend?" 

Hyungwon frowned, "Because then it would be weird and awkward." he said. "But are you someone from the dramas?" Kihyun asked him. 

"No?" 

"Then is it wrong for you to fall in love with Minhyuk?"

"Yes?" Hyungwon answered. Kihyun sighed, "Wrong!" he said. "That's why you're an idiot ramyeon Hyungwon. Nobody cares who you have a crush on. It's your love life. If you're interested in crinkly old man I won't judge you either. But now you have a crush on Minhyuk - who's also regretfully my friend. It's not too bad, again, nobody cares." Kihyun said. 

"But Changkyun does!" Hyungwon retorted. 

Kihyun sighed again. "I don't think Changkyun would care that much if you have a crush on his best friend." he assured him. Hyungwon thought for awhile. He only had a crush on Minhyuk, it's not that deep. Why would Changkyun mind if it was just a small, harmless crush?

"You're right Kihyun," 

"I always am," Kihyun said smugly, standing up straight. "Want some ramyeon?" he asked Hyungwon, holding out the two raw noodles he was holding. 

"Yes please," Hyungwon said, slowly biting into his chocolate bar again. 

Kihyun walked back to the kitchenette, starting up the gas stove. There was silence between the three in the room, only the sound of Hoseok typing on his laptop and the knife against the wooden board was prominent. Hyungwon quietly bite on his chocolate bar. Having a crush on your brother's best friend isn't too bad right? 

"But what if you started dating Minhyuk?" Hoseok asked aloud, his voice piercing through the room. Kihyun paused in his chopping and Hyungwon could see his life flashing before his eyes.

\--

Hyungwon groaned. There was ruckus outside, somebody shouting about a fire in the hole and Hyungwon's sleep was disrupted. He grunted as he sat up in his bed, sheets thrown away, ready to yell at anything. Whoever woke him up from his sleep will never see the end of it. Not even Changkyun? 

Not even Changkyun, he told his conscience. 

Hyungwon stomped out of his room, his favourite fluffy pillow sandwiched between his arms. He didn't even bothered combing out his hair or changed into something more appropriate than a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. As soon as he opened his door though, it was not Changkyun who was sprawled out in front of their television in the small lounge. Nope definitely not Changkyun because Changkyun didn't have red hair nor an obnoxiously loud high-pitched voice. 

"Who the fuck?" Hyungwon muttered out. The intruder turned his head to face Hyungwon and it wasn't an intruder afterall when Hyungwon saw his cherry pink lips. 

"Oh hello Hyungwon!" Minhyuk greeted him with a bright smile. Hyungwon fumed, still unhappy that Minhyuk was older and Changkyun found himself a best friend that was the same age as Hyungwon. "Hello Minhyuk," Hyungwon mumbled. 

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Minhyuk asked, tone apologetic. You darn right did. "No I was already awake," Hyungwon lied because he was whipped for his brother's best friend but he would never admit that, not in a million years. 

Minhyuk paused his game and stood up. Hyungwon wanted to ask him where was Changkyun and what the hell was he doing here. But Minhyuk walked over to their kitchenette and held out a bag. "I bought breakfast," Minhyuk grinned and Hyungwon relented. 

"Changkyun has a class today and told me to look after you." Minhyuk said, taking out the containers from the paper bag. "I can take care of myself just fine," Hyungwon answered, plopping down onto the kitchen stool. Minhyuk replied with a teasing 'sure' as he hand out utensils to Hyungwon. The younger male rolled his eyes and took off the container lid. Hyungwon was surprised to see a variety of foods, all of which was his favourite.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I got you everything." Minhyuk said, smiling as he took a seat in front of Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon wanted to ask how did he knew Hyungwon's favourite foods but he shrugged it off as Changkyun's doing. They both ate in silence and Hyungwon realized halfway through eating that he was half-naked, which explained why Minhyuk kept glancing at him. Red creeped onto the back of Hyungwon's neck and pink glowed on Minhyuk's tanned skin when their eyes accidentally met for a split second. The awkward atmosphere was thankfully saved by Minhyuk's phone ringing. The elder answered the call and Hyungwon watched as he replied with a 'yes, sure' and 'okay' without much context. 

"Jooheon asked if we wanna hang," Minhyuk asked after he ended the call. Aren't we already hanging out right now? But then Hyungwon realized Jooheon meant we as in everyone from Changkyun and his group of friend. And now that Hyungwon had been introduced to Minhyuk, it meant he was in that group of friend too.

"Sure," Hyungwon answered nonchalantly.

\--

When Minhyuk and Hyungwon arrived at the usual fast food restaurant they hang out at, Changkyun was already there, happily seated between Jooheon and Kihyun. He smiled at Hyungwon, the smile he always had when he knew something Hyungwon doesn't. Because Hyungwon certainly didn't know a lot of somethings here. Minhyuk claimed the spot next to Hoseok and Hyungwon claimed the spot next to him.

Definitely because every other spot was claimed and Hyungwon was too lazy to grab a chair nearby like Hyunwoo did. Besides, the cushioned seats was way better. Jooheon kicked at his leg, Hyungwon gave him the stink eye but Jooheon only winked as he stood up, probably to make his order. Really, there was definitely a something he was unaware of. 

"Hey look there's seven of us!" Hoseok said out of nowhere. "So?" Hyunwoo asked, eyebrows arched. Hoseok turned to look at Hyunwoo with so much determination in his eyes. "They say that one in seven people are gay," he stage-whispered. 

"I hope it's Jooheon, he's cute." Changkyun mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for the people at the table to hear him. 

"News flash Daniel, we all are." Kihyun remarked. 

Jooheon came back with - surprisingly - enough foods for everyone and Hyungwon just ate but he felt hunger like never before when the smell of grease hit him. One cheeseburger and two regular cokes later, Hyungwon found himself staring at the untouched pack of french fries on Minhyuk's tray. He must be staring at it for too long because Minhyuk raised one at him. 

"Want some?" he asked. Hyungwon nodded and dumbly open up his mouth. Minhyuk chuckled, surprised but fed him that piece of french fries and many other, their friends too engrossed in their conversation. And if true love meant getting fed with soggy fries then count Hyungwon in. 

\--

Minhyuk was always there. When Hyungwon was about to shower; when he was showering; and even when he was done showering. Sometimes Changkyun wasn't even at their dorm but Minhyuk was still there. At one point Hyungwon decided not to care. Why? Maybe because Minhyuk brought great foods with him. 

That, or Hyungwon actually liked the company. 

Hyungwon laid in his bed awake that night. It was probably past 3 in the morning but he couldn't sleep as he stare at his ceiling. Hyungwon's eyes followed to movement of his ceiling fan, turning and turning and turning. He sighed, knowing it would do him no good. It was Changkyun's birthday in a few hours, not only did he not have a present for his younger brother but he didn't have a proper sleep and he couldn't be a grumpy fart on Changkyun's day. Hyungwon tossed to his right, thinking if he closed his eyes long enough sleep will somehow overcome him. 

"So I was thinking-" Hyungwon let out an ugly scream at the figure laying on his bed, face inches away from his own. "Stop screaming it's just me," Minhyuk said, placing a finger on Hyungwon's lips. 

The younger stayed silent, eyes staring wide at Minhyuk. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well I had a plan for Changkyun's-"

"No," Hyungwon cut him off. "No I didn't mean that. I thought you already went home. What are you doing here? How did you even came in?" 

"Oh I had a spare key-"

"You have a what!?" 

"Goddamn it Chae Hyungwon can you let me finish my sentence?" Minhyuk huffed out in annoyance. "I have a spare key to your dorm, okay? And I have an idea on what we should do for Changkyun's birthday today!" he said excitedly. 

Hyungwon squinted his eyes and glanced over Minhyuk's shoulder. "Minhyuk it's four in the morning," he said when he saw the darkness painted outside his window. 

Minhyuk raised his phone and turned it on, Hyungwon's eyes squint furthur at the overly bright light reflecting the screen. "It's 4:45 actually," Minhyuk hummed. "Almost 5, a perfect time don't you think?" 

"What kind of store opens at 5, Minhyuk?" he asked. But Hyungwon doesn't want an answer because Minhyuk probably has that answer. "Well I know this store-" Hyungwon groaned. Of course Minhyuk knew a store that opened at 5 in the fucking morning. 

"Okay, yeah, have fun buying knick knacks." Hyungwon said, ready to pull his covers over his entire form. But Minhyuk was quicker as he tugged on the sheets and Hyungwon tried his best to protest. "But Hyungwon I can't drive!" Minhyuk whined. 

"Your problem, not mine." Hyungwon answered.

"Hyungwon please? Pretty please?" Minhyuk begged. 

"Adding an adjective before please won't make it better," 

"Hyungwonnie please," Minhyuk whined. "What if I get eaten by a bear on my way there? Or I was chased by lions?" 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "We all die, you either kill yourself or get killed." he said. "Please Wonnie?" Minhyuk pleaded. "There's a lot of weird and crazy things out there," he whispered.

Hyungwon sighed, throwing away his covers. "When will you let me live?" he said, standing up. Minhyuk immediately sat up, eyes shining brightly even in the darkness of Hyungwon's room. He bounced on Hyungwon's bed excitedly while Hyungwon lazily brushed his teeth and threw some decent clothing. 

They quietly sneaked out the dorm, knowing Changkyun would be awake at the slightest noise. But Minhyuk wouldn't stay silent for more than he was entitled to. As soon as Hyungwon started up the car engine, the aux cord was already in Minhyuk's hands, plugged into his phone. Hyungwon didn't bother mentioning it as Minhyuk's voice pierced through the quiet stillness of a late night but early morning. 

The road was empty. Hyungwon had expected the city to be lively even before the crack of dawn. He must say, it didn't bother him much either. Not when Minhyuk was pulling another high note. Never in his right mind would he be on the road at 5 in the morning but Minhyuk made him do this and he couldn't say he regret it. 

"Where exactly are we going?" Hyungwon finally asked when they were out in the highway. "Drive straight ahead and I'll tell you when you should take an exit." Minhyuk replied before returning to his colourful playlist. Hyungwon eyed him weirdly but didn't comment further as he quietly drove the car, letting Minhyuk's voice filled in the silence.

"Take this exit." Minhyuk said, pointing to the next exit. 

"But this is-"

"Hyungwon," the younger slowed down and faced Minhyuk. "Trust me on this okay?" he said in the softest voice Hyungwon had ever heard from him. Hyungwon breathed out an 'okay' as he turn the wheel right. 

The thick forests of trees was replaced with sandy beach and ocean waves. Hyungwon turned to look at Minhyuk, wondering if they are on the correct route. But Minhyuk was silent, the playlist he was on about was quiet too. So Hyungwon kept on driving until Minhyuk asked him to stop and park his car there. Minhyuk exited the car without a single word and he followed suit. 

"Where's the store you said?" Hyungwon asked him. Minhyuk turned to look at Hyungwon, a smile on his face. "It's not here," he said.

"What? Then what are we doing here? At the beach, no less, it's freezing."

Minhyuk shushed him. "Look," he said, pointing to the early rays of sunrise.

Hyungwon stared, astonished. "It's pretty, isn't it?" Minhyuk said, sitting on the car hood. Hyungwon joined him, kicking his legs. "I always wanted to see the sunrise here but I couldn't drive and there were no buses early in the morning," Minhyuk explained.

"Why didn't you ask Changkyun?" Hyungwon asked. Because Changkyun could drive too and he was Minhyuk's best friend. 

Minhyuk turned to look at him. "And risk getting kill by him if I wake him up so early in the morning?" 

"And I won't?" 

"You're weak against me,"

Minhyuk look at Hyungwon with that soft and fond gaze of his. The same gaze he had when he fed Hyungwon those soggy fries. Hyungwon wondered what could be in Minhyuk's mind - the reason he looked at Hyungwon like he was the stars, the moon, the sun and maybe the universe - as he held gaze with Minhyuk. But then Minhyuk jumped off the car hood, stretching out his limbs. Hyungwon stared, a bit disappointed maybe, an aching feeling in his chest. 

"Let's go," Minhyuk said to him, not even looking back at Hyungwon as he went inside the car. Hyungwon sighed, shaking off the bitter feeling he had. He entered the car and drove away from the beach with Minhyuk humming softly.

\--

"How do you know this place?" Hyungwon asked as he pushed the shopping cart. Minhyuk was at front, holding what seemed to be a list of items in his hands. 

"Well I heard from a friend of mine who heard from his cousin who heard from his brother who heard from his best friend who heard from his fiancee who heard from his mother who heard from her grand-aunt who heard from her neighbour who heard from-" 

"Okay, stop." 

"His dog's vet who heard from a florist near his clinic who heard from a homeless nearby who heard from a part-time worker here that this place exist and sell cheap everything at a bundle!" Minhyuk finished. 

"I lost you at fiancee," Hyungwon replied. Minhyuk giggled, turning to look at Hyungwon. "I know." he said, smiling. 

Minhyuk skipped away happily and Hyungwon closely behind him. Minhyuk was in charged of buying the things needed for the party. They had revised the plan earlier and agreed on holding a small party at Hyungwon and Changkyun's dorm with only their group of friends. Minhyuk was ready to protest but one look from Hyungwon made him shut up, puffing out his cheeks and a pout to top it off. 

Hyungwon stared as Minhyuk threw in three bags of balloons, a string of fairy lights and cans of confetti popper. "What are we going to do with all these things after the party?" Hyungwon asked. Minhyuk stopped walking. Hyungwon waited patiently for his next move. 

The red-head turned his head again, he look at Hyungwon with much seriousness Hyungwon ever saw on his face. "We burn it down to the ground." 

"Uh okay?"

Minhyuk's face bloomed into a smile and laughed happily. "Just kidding!" the elder said and skipped away happily again. "I'll take it all after the party's done if that's fine with you," he stated and Hyungwon really didn't care where the party things will go after the party. The lesser mess there was in his dorm, the lesser problems he would have to deal with. And he already had enough in his hands. 

"Hey Hyungwon," the elder called out to him. Hyungwon raised his head to look at Minhyuk. "Look at all those chickens!" he said, pointing to the basket full of rubber chickens. Hyungwon snorted. 

Minhyuk took one of those screaming rubber chicken from the basket. He squeezed the chicken and let it go, the ugly screaming resounding down the aisle. Hyungwon scrunched up his nose in annoyance. Minhyuk eyes lit up in mischief. And he was scheming something in that prankster brain of his, that Hyungwon knew. 

Minhyuk placed the chicken back inside the basket. He smirked at Hyungwon as he pressed down on all those rubber chickens. Hyungwon's eyes widen. "Minhyuk, oh my god, Minhyuk for all things good don't!" And yes Minhyuk did let go of his hands. A hundred rubber chickens screaming resounded inside the empty store. 

Minhyuk cackled happily, running away. Hyungwon chased him, of course he would chase Minhyuk. Who was dumb enough to even stand beside a basket with a hundred screaming chickens? Minhyuk's laugh echoed throughout the store accompanied by the sound of Hyungwon frantically pushing the shopping cart and a hundred screaming rubber chickens.

\--

"I can't believe you did that!" Hyungwon hissed. Minhyuk rolled his eyes at him. "Oh for fuck's sake, can't you let it go?" he told Hyungwon. 

They were out of the store. Hyungwon begrudgingly pushed the shopping cart to the open parking lot. The shopping cart that worth Hyungwon's every single penny despite being filled with nothing but junks. Minhyuk tried to convince him otherwise but Hyungwon knew better.

After all the junks ("They are not junks Hyungwon!") Minhyuk bought with Hyungwon's emergency credit card was placed inside the car, Hyungwon started up the engine, feeling giddy when he thought about going back home. It's almost 10 in the morning now, Hyungwon didn't slept a wink and honestly? He craved death. 

"Hey Hyungwon can we go get waffles?"

"No." Hyungwon answered sternly, not even looking up to Minhyuk as he drove the car away. "What? Why not?" Minhyuk asked. 

"Because satans like you do not deserve the sweet indulgence of waffles." 

"Oh you're such a baby! It's just a bunch of screaming chickens!" Minhyuk whined. 

"Yes, a hundred of them screaming in the middle of an empty store at the crack ass of morning." Minhyuk frowned, lips forming a cute pout. Hyungwon kept driving and it was silent between them. Of course, it's Lee Minhyuk as his passenger and Lee Minhyuk never shut up. 

"Can I get a waffle?" Minhyuk asked again. "Can I please get a waffle?" he pleaded.

"No." 

Minhyuk huffed out, arms crossing. "I hate you." he said, pouting. "Then do you want me to drop you here?" Hyungwon asked. Here, as in the middle of the highway, with cars driving fast and (sometimes) illegally. 

Minhyuk gasped, "You would never!" 

"Try me," 

Minhyuk made a sound, something similar to a whine and a grunt. He still had his arms crossed, cheeks puffed out and lips in a pout. Hyungwon chuckled, finding the situation endearingly adorable. Minhyuk didn't act his age most of the time, but that was okay because Minhyuk was cute and Hyungwon might have fell a little bit more in love with him. And they might have gone for a waffle stop before returning back to the dorms because Hyungwon was a whipped man for Minhyuk. 

But that was the least of his concerns at the moment.

\--

Jooheon was drunk; Wonho was drunk and almost naked; Kihyun was half-drunk; Shownu was sober; Minhyuk and Changkyun thankfully got no where near the liquors. And to be honest, Hyungwon was not surprised. Things were bound to happen between his group of friends even if he did tried his best to prevent it. 

Changkyun bounced over to Hyungwon. He looked happy, ecstatic and Hyungwon wouldn't want anything other than seeing his baby brother all jumpy. Changkyun would kill him if he knew Hyungwon still called him his baby brother, but Changkyun would still be his baby brother no matter what the younger said. No printers, just fax. 

"Hyung," Changkyun called out to him, all giddy and smiley. "Do you know what Sin City is?" he asked. 

Hyungwon arched his eyebrows, confused at his brother's sudden question. "Uh yeah, it's Las Vegas." he replied. 

"Then do you know what Den City is?" 

Hyungwon frowned, "No?"

"Mass over volume."

Hyungwom stared at his brother unamused. "Mass over volume, get it?" Changkyun asked, smiling wide. "Yeah I get it. Are you sure you're not drunk?" Hyungwon asked him. 

Changkyun pouted. "Of course not! Look I'm really sober hyung." He said. Hyungwon sniffed at Changkyun. Indeed, he didn't reek of alcohol and his face wasn't flushed red like some of their friends. "Yeah, definitely not drunk. It's just you being weird." Changkyun smacked him on the shoulder and Hyungwon laughed heartily.

"Can I open my presents?" Changkyun's eyes brighten up. 

Hyungwon chuckled. "What are you? Twelve?" Changkyun pouted. "Hyung!" he whined. Hyungwon only smiled, glancing at the pile of gifts they brought for Changkyun on the sofa. Hyungwon gave him a nod and Changkyun's eyes sparkled like a child's as he ran over to the pile of gifts. 

"I'm opening my presents!" he yelled loudly, getting everyone's attention. 

Everyone scrambled to gathered around Changkyun. They hurdled together in front of the sofa and Hyungwon was about to join them when there was a loud bang. They all jolted in surprise, hearing things crashing to the ground. Hyungwon turned his head and Wonho popped out from the hallway, all disheveled. 

"What was that?" Hyungwon asked him. 

"My shirt fell,"

Hyungwon arched his eyebrow questioningly. "But it sounded a lot heavier than that?" Hyungwon pointed out.

Wonho blinked. He coughed, clearing his throat. "I was in it."

Hyungwon stared at his friend in disbelief, sighing in disappointment. "Okay, yeah, enough about Wonho hyung. It's time to open my presents!" Changkyun cheered, directing the attention back to him. Hyungwon slotted himself beside Changkyun, watched as his younger brother excitedly open his presents.

"Hyungwon hyung you brought me the game I always wanted!" Changkyun exclaimed. Hyungwon stared at the console Changkyun was holding. But he didn't bought anything for Changkyun. He didn't knew what to buy and he had forgotten about it while he was busy planning the party with Minhyuk. "Uh... yeah?" Hyungwon answered, unsure so himself.

Changkyun engulfed him in a hug. Hyungwon smiled, patting his brother's shoulder. He caught a glimpse of Minhyuk, the latter smiled at him and winked. Everything finally clicked in for Hyungwon; the gift wrapper, something that looked similar to that game console Changkyun's holding that was in the shopping cart. It was all Minhyuk's doing. Hyungwon smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to him. Minhyuk's smile widen as he mouthed back a 'no problem'. Changkyun finally let go of Hyungwon to open his other presents as the night went on.

\--

Hyungwon groaned as his hand blindly searched for his beeping phone on the bedside table. He swiped left on the screen after his hand finally met contact with it. The phone went dead silent. Hyungwon buried himself deeper in his pillow. It was another Sunday in his semester break anyways, he had nothing important scheduled, so why did his phone alarm beeped so early in the morning? Well, Hyungwon didn't care anymore, the alarm was off and nothing can disturb his quiet morning now. 

There was hurried footsteps furiously tapping on his floor. Hyungwon's eyebrows furrowed. Nope, not going to disturb his morning, he thought to himself as he shut his eyes tight. His door slammed open and it was loud. Someone jumped onto his bed, which also meant that someone jumped onto his frail body. Hyungwon thought that was the end of it. But it wasn't. The bed started shaking, someone was actually bouncing on his bed, can you believe?

"Hyungwon wake up!" Minhyuk whined as the bed continued to creak at his bounces. 

"No." Hyungwon said, not budging. "What are you even doing here Minhyuk?" he asked. 

"I'm here to wake you up of course!" Minhyuk said. He continued to bounce on the bed but this time he's taking matters to his own hands and start tugging on the bed sheets covering Hyungwon's form.

"Come on Hyungwon, up and at 'em! Life is calling!" 

"Tell Life to leave a message after the tone." 

The thing about Minhyuk was, he never gave up. Which was both a good thing and a problem. A problem to Hyungwon indeed. Minhyuk tugged at the bed sheets again and Hyungwon was so weak against mornings (and maybe Minhyuk too) so he didn't tug back. He let go of the bed sheets and Minhyuk tumbled back.

Hyungwon stare at the side of his bed, long enough for Minhyuk to pop into his vision, hair messy from the fall. "You're awake!" he cheered. "Apparently." Hyungwon grumbled back. 

"Okay! Great! Now get ready, we're leaving soon." Minhyuk said, standing up. 

"And where are we going exactly?" 

Minhyuk looked at him in disbelief. Hyungwon must looked really ugly with hair sticking up and dried drool on his face. "Did you forget?" he asked.

"Forget what?" 

Minhyuk blinked. "We're going to that cabin Jooheon's been talking about! Hyungwon, we're going on a trip, us, all seven." he said. It took Hyungwon a while to organize his thoughts. His brain still in a deep slumber. His mouth fell open in a small 'o' when the situation finally sank in. Minhyuk was still looking at him, smiling patiently. "Yes. Now go get ready," He said softly. 

Like he was bewitched by Minhyuk's voice, Hyungwon get up from his bed and he walked to his bathroom, getting ready for a 5-hour journey trapped in a RV.

\--

Here's the gist. Hyungwon loved the outside world, the nature and its beauty just as much as he loved the indoors, the safety of his bed and his younger brother, Changkyun. But Hyungwon had a weakness. He hated, with all of his being, roadtrips. Roadtrips meant being cramped into a tight space for hours long. One or two hours might been fine for him. But five whole hour inside this RV? Impossible.

Surprisingly, Minhyuk, who couldn't sit still for more than five minutes unless ordered to was happily enjoying the trip. His eyes was bright as he looked out the window pointing out to everything, talking animatedly. It lessened Hyungwon's anxiety but he was still feeling a little fidgety. 

"Hyungwon?" Minhyuk called out. The younger looked up from his lap to face Minhyuk, the latter tilted his head to the side. "Are you okay?" Minhyuk asked, genuinely curious. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Hyungwon answered half-heartedly. 

Minhyuk frowned. "Are you sure? You don't look too good." He asked. "Did you got sick? We can go back home if you feel uncomfortable." 

"I'm fine," Hyungwon said. He glanced to his side, Changkyun was seated with the rest while Shownu was driving. They were playing UNO, totally absorbed in their game that they didn't spare a glance at Minhyuk and Hyungwon. "It's just, I don't really like roadtrips. I get motion sickness easily." he explained. 

"I see," Minhyuk said, lips pursed. "Give me your hands." Hyungwon stare at him, surprised at first but he complied. 

Minhyuk hold onto Hyungwon's hands with much gentleness and care. His thumbs rubbed Hyungwon's knuckles soothingly. "Let's play the 20 questions game," Minhyuk said. 

"The 20 questions game?" 

"Just to keep your mind off things," 

"And if the questions are done but we're still not there yet?" Hyungwon asked. 

"Then we'll continue on with it until we reach the cabin," Minhyuk answered, eyes crinkling into a smile. 

"So-" 

"Stop! The game starts now, any questions asked after this will be counted as a question, deal?" 

"It doesn't matter if the game won't end anytime soon isn't it?" 

"Was that a question?" 

"Nope, it's a fact." 

"Sounds like a question to me. Guess it's my turn to ask you," 

"Ah but you did asked me a question just now. So it's best to assume it's my turn." Hyungwon said. He smirked and Minhyuk was taken by surprise. "Smart move Chae," Minhyuk replied, a sly smile on his lips. 

"Alright, first question. Why are you sitting with me and not Changkyun?" Hyungwon asked.

Minhyuk blinked the cute uneven blinking he does. "Is there a problem with that?" Hyungwon only shook his head. "No not at all, it's just," Hyungwon glanced over to the other side. "Changkyun's like your best friend right? I would have expect you to sit with him."

"Changkyun is my best friend but he's not as fun of a seatmate like you are." Minhyuk replied. 

"He would be upset if he heard that from you," they both glanced at the other table. Changkyun shouted UNO for the ninth time since they started driving and the other three was just about done with him. Minhyuk looked back at Hyungwon, smiling. 

"He wouldn't know." 

\--

"Ugh this is getting boring," Jooheon groaned, placing down his cards. "Agree." Changkyun said as he stretched out his limbs. It's not even halfway there to their cabin and they had been playing an endless game of UNO. 

"Oh I know!" Wonho called for their attention. "Let's play 'I spy'," he said. They glanced at each other. The cabin was still far away and it sounded like a good plan to kill off time. Jooheon started first and they continued in a rotation. Wonho was particularly endorsed in the game, always so enthusiastic to answer.

"Okay, let's see," Jooheon said, eyes roaming around and fell upon the strawberry smoothie Minhyuk bought when they had a short rest stop. He grinned. "I spy with my little eye, something that starts with an 's'," he said. 

"Oh, oh me!" Wonho raised his hands, lips in a pout as he continuously shouted. The corner of Changkyun's eyes caught a glimpse of Minhyuk and Hyungwon who were shyly smiling at each other, hands intertwined. He looked over at them, not faltered. "Is it sexual tension?" Changkyun asked, tone bored and unamused. 

Everyone was silent as they turned to look at what Changkyun was looking. Hyungwon and Minhyuk was still staring at each other, eyes fond while being trapped in their own little bubble. They didn't even noticed the four pair of eyes staring at them as they continued on with their conversation. 

"Wow your brother really loves Minhyuk," Wonho commented off-handedly. Kihyun smacked his boyfriend. "Changkyun's not suppose to know!" he hissed. 

Changkyun turned to the duo and smiled. "It's fine guys," 

"You don't mind?" Kihyun asked him, surprised. 

"Well I did planned them to meet, I expect as much." Changkyun replied with a smirk. 

"So you told Hyungwon to not fall in love with Minhyuk in hopes that he will?" 

Changkyun looked at Kihyun in surprise. "How?" he asked. "Well Hyungwon came to our dorm the other day with a midlife crisis regarding his crush on Minhyuk and how as your brother he shouldn't fall in love with your best friend." Wonho said and grinned. 

"I even called him an idiot ramyeon," Kihyun said. 

Wonho nodded his head. "Was there, can confirm." 

"Well Minhyuk hyung and Hyungwon hyung are two idiot ramyeons. They probably haven't realized they're very much in love with each other." 

"And you're okay with that?" Jooheon asked Changkyun, sipping on his strawberry smoothie. 

"With what?" 

"With your brother and best friend dating? You'll probably spend lesser time with them." Kihyun cut in. 

Changkyun glanced at Hyungwon and Minhyuk again, still absorbed in their own little world. "It's fine if they're happy." Changkyun said, turning back to them. 

"Besides, it will make way for other exciting things." 

\--

"Hyung are you okay?" Changkyun asked as Hyungwon pushed the shopping cart down the aisle. They were back from the short trip at the cabin, which ended more lukewarm than they had expected.Finally deciding on being the responsible, functioning adults they were entitled to, Changkyun and Hyungwon were out here grocery shopping. Because their fridge was totally not void of anything edible.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hyungwon answered. "Why?" he asked, taking a box of cereal and carefully throwing it into the shopping cart like the rest of the non-fragile items. 

"Well, you just asked the staff earlier if damage repair shampoo also works on emotions." Changkyun pointed out. 

Hyungwon hummed softly, nodding his head. Changkyun followed his brother closely behind, waiting for a reasonable answer but Hyungwon only stayed silent. Changkyun sighed. "Hyung," he whined. Hyungwon ignored him in favour of walking to the dairy section. 

"Remember when we were kids and you told me whatever happens we would never keep it a secret from each other?" Changkyun asked. 

Hyungwon sighed, "Yes Changkyun." 

"Now look, you're hiding something from me!" 

"I'm not!" Hyungwon defended himself.

"Then why do you want a shampoo that repairs damaged emotions too?" 

Hyungwon pursed his lips, deep in thought. "Well I was thinking, maybe that part in my brain which triggers my emotions is not functioning. You know because I'm just emotionless about all things." he explained. 

"You're not emotionless about Minhyuk hyung." Hyungwon stopped in his tracks. Changkyun looked at him with his knowing stare and Hyungwon chuckled nervously. "Just what are you talking about?" 

"I'm not dense hyung, I see the bedroom eyes you give Minhyuk hyung." Changkyun said. Hyungwon continued to stay silent and Changkyun sighed. "I don't mind you know? If you really do love Minhyuk hyung then I, your supportive younger brother, approve of this relationship." 

Hyungwon looked at Changkyun, confused. "You don't mind?" Hyungwon asked. Changkyun shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "Wow, I just, I wasn't expecting that." Hyungwon sighed out. 

Hyungwon walked over and hugged Changkyun, squeezing him tightly. "Thanks Kyun, I love you." he said sincerely. 

"I know," Changkyun replied as Hyungwon let him go. "Now let's go, you owe me an ice cream." 

"Is this also a way for you to leech off my wallet?" 

"Maybe?" Changkyun said, smiling innocently as they continued to walk down the aisle. 

"For the record, I do not look at Minhyuk with bedroom eyes." Hyungwon retorted, not looking up at Changkyun.

Changkyun rolled his eyes at him, "Sure you don't."

\--

"Do I look at Minhyuk with bedroom eyes?" Hyungwon asked as he plopped down on Kihyun's bed. Kihyun was just there beside him, sprawled out on his own bed, muttering something about an overdue essay while Wonho was in front of the mirror, testing out different clothes. 

"Most of the time,"

"All the time." 

Hyungwon groaned. "It's that bad?" he asked. "Yeah but Minhyuk probably doesn't realize it because he's dumb," Kihyun replied, muffled by his pillow. 

"Have you finally come to the terms that you have a crush on Minhyuk?" Wonho asked. He flashed another sweater in front of him, decided it looked ugly by scrunching up his nose in disgust and threw it to the side like the other pile. 

"Maybe?" 

"You're hesitating." Kihyun pointed out as he raised his head from the pillow. 

Maybe he was hesitating. Because Hyungwon didn't know if this feeling he had for Minhyuk was a simple crush, a meaningless attraction, a need to be friends with him or if he was dead on in love with Minhyuk. Minhyuk was perfect from his head to toe, the little cute details of him just made him ever more adorable. And Hyungwon felt like he was undeserving of Minhyuk. Minhyuk who was sweet and caring and loud and- yeah he was definitely in love with Minhyuk.

"Okay I love Minhyuk, so? What the hell am I suppose to do?" Hyungwon asked. 

Kihyun sighed. "Confess you dumbass." 

"Confess? What's that? A type of food?" 

"Are you fucking kidding me Chae?" 

Hyungwon let out a whine. "Kihyun that's a bad idea! You know how awkward I am. Remember that time in highschool I pretended I was sleeping when I was suppose to confess to that girl in class?" he said. 

"Please don't remind me," 

"Exactly! I can't confess to Minhyuk in all of my awkwardness." 

"But you don't look awkward at all when you were holding hands, talking animatedly with each other in the RV the other day," Wonho said, slipping into the sweater he decided looked good.

Hyungwon snapped his head at Wonho. "What?" he asked. There was a short silence. Wonho turned to look at Kihyun, smiling warily. "I wasn't suppose to say that wasn't I?"

"Can't two gay guys get the privacy they deserve?" 

"It isn't privacy if the two said gay guys were sitting just beside us making disgusting bedroom eyes at each other." 

"Wonho looked at you every time like he was stripping you naked and you don't see me complaining." Hyungwon grumbled. Kihyun flushed a bright red as he grabbed the pillow and threw it at Hyungwon. It hit him straight in the face. Flustered, Hyungwon took it upon himself to throw the pillow back at Kihyun. 

"Pillow fight!" Wonho suddenly yelled. He tackled the both of them on the bed, pillows and everything thrown at each other with no mercy. Needless to say, Kihyun's bed ended up being a mess but the fight was worth it.

\--

Hyungwon felt a dip on the side of his bed. He looked up from the book he was reading and Minhyuk was there, smiling ever so brightly. "Hello there Hyungwon!" Minhyuk said. "Hello to you too Minhyuk," Hyungwon replied and turned back to reading his book. 

Minhyuk was silent then as Hyungwon continued reading. The glasses he was wearing hung low, Hyungwon was about to fix it back into place when a hand reached out to him. Hyungwon expected Minhyuk would place the glasses back on the bridge of his nose but instead he took it off Hyungwon and wore it. 

"How do I look?" Minhyuk asked, smiling cutely. 

"I wish I could say you look cute but I can't fucking see." Hyungwon told him. 

Minhyuk giggled as he returned Hyungwon's glasses. "Let's play the 20 questions game again!" Minhyuk said, leaning against Hyungwon. "Minhyuk, I'm trying to read." Hyungwon said. 

"Come on Wonnie! Please?" Minhyuk whined. 

Hyungwon sighed, "Fine you first." he relented. Minhyuk's face lit up and he started off the game with a simple question. They went back and forth, Hyungwon played along mostly to entertain Minhyuk. Minhyuk leaned closer to Hyungwon, playing with Hyungwon's fingers that was not on the book. He hummed softly to a song Hyungwon had heard several times on the radio and he bobbed his head along to the humming.

"Do you have someone you like?" Minhyuk asked. 

"Yeah, you," Hyungwon answered absentmindedly. But then he realized what he just said and he couldn't backtrack. Hyungwon turned to look at Minhyuk, mouth agaped and flustered. 

"You do?" 

"I- uh-" Hyungwon fumbled with his words. He gulped. "Yeah I, I like you." 

"Like, like like kind of like? The, um I love you kind of like?" 

"Yes?" 

"So Changkyun wasn't shitting with me when he said you have a crush on me?" 

"Changkyun did what?" Hyungwon asked, disbelief. His own brother outting him, unbelievable. 

"Doesn't matter what Changkyun did," Minhyuk said as he sat up straight, facing Hyungwon. "You, Chae Hyungwon, actually have a crush on me?" Minhyuk asked. Hyungwon nodded his head. 

"Fuck I can't believe. All this time I was pining for you, even asked Changkyun to introduce me to you and I thought you were not interested but turns out you have a crush on me?" Minhyuk mumbled. 

Hyungwon blinked. "You were pining for me?" 

"Yes you dumbass why the fuck did you think I asked Changkyun to bring you along to my party the other day?" Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon, his eyes confused and there was a hint of fear but it reflect the sincerity he had. He looked at Hyungwon like he was the stars, the moon, the sun and maybe the universe. 

"I like you." Hyungwon muttered out, only for him and Minhyuk to hear. "I really like you," Hyungwon said, louder. Minhyuk was smiling, grinning so wide it's almost blinding.Hyungwon felt his heart skipped a beat, his eyes fluttered close as he leaned forward. 

And he had never been more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats if u made through this mess. there's a lot of references here idk if u get any of it lmao. pls spare me idk what i just wrote. title is that cuz hw does nothing but sleep and gay panic throughout this whole shit and I cant think of anything better.
> 
> twitter: @hyungwonhyukkie


End file.
